intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Solanos
"If there's one thing that one should hold close to their heart... ...It's Family..." ''-''Quote from Adrian Solanos Adrian Solanos, or by his Biological name Adrian Smith, is the son of Amadeus Smith and Stephanie Solanos, the 1306th Royal Family of the Galactic Republic of Tretris. He is also the 1307th Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic serving with his wife and Queen of Chancellor ; Haylin Solanos. He is also the father of Matthew Solanos and Yosryk Solanos. He is also the reincarnate of William Tudor, Cairne Smith's brother Origin The origin of Adrian's family starts off on Rilgar, Amadeus Smith a Tretstonian Dragon, completing his training. He is assigned to Novalis under the protecting the Novalian Royal Family. Its there he meets the stewardess Stephanie Solanos. The two fall in love immediately, soon after Amadeus is deployed to the Capital City where he is unable to meet Stephanie. However true love never stopped. While on leave the duo sneak off world to Rilgar where they spend their moments there. Soon Amadeus leaves the Armed Forces and proposes to Stephanie in the Royal Palace of Novalis. Like most marriage traditions that involved the Royal Bloodline, Stephanie begs for the marriage proposal to the Royal Family who accept that their stewardess proposal to Amadeus. The marriage eventually happened in the Solanos Tower of the Royal Palace it was there that Adrian's parents got married. Running for Chancellor and Queen In the following years after their marriage, there was a Chancellor Election happening. The 1306th Royal Family Election was happening, at the time Stephanie was pregnant with Adrian. Amadeus and Stephanie decided to run for the Election, knowing it'll be difficult they still decided to run. Going against a Rilgar Executive and a Koruscian Philanthropist. Eventually they ended up winning the election with a narrow margin against the Rilgar Executive. However their inauguration was cut short when Stephanie's water break and she is rushed to the hospital. Adrian's birth became the first time ever in the history of the Galactic Republic's Royal Families. Born into Royalty Adrian's birth was considered a historical moment, it was during their parents inauguration that Adrian decided to come out, his mother was rushed to the hospital and gave birth to Adrian. It was there the rest of the inauguration took place. Being born into Royalty Adrian became the first born of the Smith Royal Family. His birth was broadcast all over right after the inauguration was finished. The Galaxy welcomed the newborn heir to the Galaxy. From there he was taken into a NICU and scanned for any diseases. After a month or two in the NICU, Amadeus's parental instincts came in and like all Tretstonian Dragons he promptly devoured his son and raised him inside his gut. Much of this was a shock to Stephanie, she never seen a species in the galaxy that does that. However Amadeus was kind-hearted and allowed Adrian to come out whenever the family had time out of Royal Duties. Early Childhood Adrian spent most of his childhood inside his father's stomach, the reason why for this is infact Tretstonian Dragons were descedants of the Intelonian Dragons which raised their children inside their guts. This tradition was carried down the line till today. Amadeus raised Adrian from inside his gut for nearly 6 years when he decided to let him out. During the brief moments Adrian was released from his father's gut he would explore with his parents, explore the Towers Plaza Park while under the guise of his father. These moments were important to Adrian as he never saw the outside world that was beyond his father's stomach walls. Sellus Incident Sometime around 8 of 2780 GRS, the Royal Family was returning from Torbin onboard a luxury cruise liner, when an Oltanian Interception Squad caught them in transit above Sellus, a decaying rust world. The Family fought but eventually lost Adrian in the scuttle. Trying to find his parents the child wanders the cruise liner looking for his parents. He was eventually spotted and captured by the Oltanians. Where he was taken down to the surface. This incident became known as the Sellus Incident. While on the decaying world, Adrian was held captive by the Oltanian Forces, this incident brought out several Republic and Oltanian Forces, both Navies met above the planet in skirmish over who will win. It wouldn't be long till the Republic hiring a Mercenary Group to sneak into the Planet and rescue Adrian. After being rescued the Royal Family personally thanked the Mercenary Group for saving their son. It's from there Amadeus became more strict on the days Adrian is let out. Adrian is kept inside his father gut till he reaches 8 and is there for able to come out on his own. Sellus became a turning point for Amadeus, he didn't want anything to happen to Adrian or his family. On his way back to the Capital City, he asked General Rendaux to keep a close eye on mercenaries heading to and from the Capital. Sellus marked the point Amadeus' trust in Mercenaries as the Mercenaries nearly harmed his son in the process of being rescued from the Oltanians. First Galactic War At this time period the First Galactic War is about to happen and Amadeus is oblivious to what is about to happen. Amadeus and Stephanie were discussing trade negotiations with the Thanarian Union. Both the Republic and the Union were hoping to cement ties and form a Federation with them and the Tolorn Cartel when sirens began to blare off in the city. Adrian was only 8 years old at the time remembered the sounds of evacuation his parents turned around to see Oltanian Cruisers attacking the city. The Royal Family and Thanarian Representative were escorted by the Republic Royal Guard to the Grand Lobby where they met Republic General. When they got there, they were escorted by the Republic General who was being commanded by Rendaux on board SAFB. The General lead the Royal Family through complex evacuation tunnels that were underneath Chancellory Towers. By the time they reached the UnderCity much of the populace was fleeing towards the UnderCity. It was there the General guided the Family into a secure limousine and drove it through the chaotic UnderCIty. From there they reached the Coronian Forest which was outside Corona's Sector Three. However at this time the General had no more guidance as SAFB and possibly along with Rendaux was destroyed by the Oltanian Armadas. Running blindly the General drove through the Coronian Wildlife while dodging debris from SAFB. It was at the Senatorial Shelter that the few surviving Senators and the Royal Family remained until they can be escorted off-world to Meridum. Adrian shocked how his life came crashing down in just a few hours remained close to his parents, he was scared that something was going to happen. The Republic General kneeled down and comforted the young child. When the safety light was on, the Senators and Royal Family along with the General, reached the Escape Shuttle that was meant to escape to Meridum where they remained in seclusion until the mid year where they returned to the Capital City. With the Oltanian Armadas overhead the Family thought they were done for, however much like in the Shadow War, the Oltanians departed leaving behind a destroyed Capital City as a reminder to the Republic what happens when they don't accept assimilation. Luckily only Chancellory Towers managed to escape unharmed during the initial invasion of Oltanian forces. It was there Royal Family began to use their connections to help the Republic take back the galaxy. With Armadas gone and thankfully the Space Ring intact, the Royal Family along with the Thanarian Representative began to rebuild the Republic Fleets from Tretris and started their retaliation against the Oltanians. Adrian would see the First Galactic War through his life, and even take the reigns of Supreme Chancellor from his parents during the concluding end of the First Galactic War. However he wanted to see the galaxy through the eyes of a Republic trooper so repeating his father's steps he enlisted when he was 15, during the age when Royal Heirs should take the reigns from the Parents. The Military Life Adrian would serve around 5 years in the military, from there he saw how the First Galactic War changed the galaxy. He was part of the initial assault on Korus where he and Rendaux recaptured Korus from the Empire. He was even stationed at the Metro Naval Yard where he saw the true carnage the Oltanians did to Metro when it was still fighting back. He became enraged how the Empire does war, just bombarding everything till they give up and rushing the enemy overpowering them, saw it all. It was there Adrian changed from a sheltered kid into a harden military officer. He rose in the ranks during his 5 years, he was even promoted higher than his father when he started the officer training. It was there Adrian was assigned to Novalis where he met the love of his life Haylin Solanos. He like his father fell in with someone from Novalis. Unlike his father who married a stewardess, Adrian fell in love with the heir of the Solanos Family. At first Novalian Traditions prevented Adrian and Haylin from seeing each other as per restrictions with Royal Families. However when Haylin's mother realized that Adrian was the heir to the Royal Family of the Republic she began to secretly allow the two to meet in private but only in the Royal Palace. Soon Adrian was around 25 when decided to return to the Republic's royal line this time with the Novalian Royal Family's blessing he took Haylin's hand and proposed. Haylin immediately said yes and the two were married at the Royal Palace where both Royal Families gathered along with high ranking senators. It was there the Royal Dawning started. Despite the war raging throughout the galaxy, billions of citizens gathered in Towers Plaza's Memorial Plaza where Adrian along with his wife Haylin were given the reigns of the Republic Royal Monarchy from Adrian's parents. Amadeus and Stephanie were proud of their son finding true love and accepting the reign of monarchy. By the time the inauguration was done, the Republic was already winning the war. Forcing back the Oltanians out of the Whirlpool and into the Oltani Galaxy. As a token of thanks, Adrian under his first command as Supreme Chancellor decided to rebuild SAFB along with several military stations across the core worlds. He knew the new stations will help the core worlds of the Republic to prevent another attack, now he just needed was Rendaux's approval so he can help the Republic reclaim the galaxy again. Rebuilding the Galaxy The Republic under Adrian's guise managed to end the First Galactic War under a peaceful treaty. He decided to starve the Oltanian Empire by blockading the Oltanian Homeworld of Oltanis. Jessop Harrond hated how his plan backfired greatly now faced with the superior Republic the Empire caved in. With the Empire defeated, Adrian pleaded with the Republic Senate to open up to the galaxy, opening up to the other territories. At first it was stupid but soon high ranking senators followed suit with Adrian's idea. He wanted to open the Republic to the Galaxy, he hoped that if the Republic would open up to the galaxy it'll help the Republic gain allies with the galaxy. The first representative to join the newly named Galactic Senate was the Thanarian Representatives who helped Adrian's parents escape the initial assault during the First Galactic War. With the newly founded Galactic Senate, the Republic began to open ties with other territories. It was thanks to the Thanarian and Tolorn Cartel the Republic formed the first federation though not really known they named themselves the Galactic Federation. With the Galactic Federation, Adrian along with Haylin began to tour the Galaxy starting with the Thanarian Union who welcomed them to their corner of the galaxy. From the Thanarian Union the Solanos ventured to the Zecropolian Hegemony where they met with great hospitality. From the Hegemony they visited the Tolorn Cartel where they greeted the many crime lords. During this tour the Solanos Family asked what would it take to accept representation in the Republic, and each visit they were given an answer, they would happily join if the Republic can help defend them during times of crisis. Adrian and Haylin confirmed that they would defend their allies even if it means disastrous to them. They accepted that answer and helped the Senate grow even more. Descendant of Royalty The Solanos Family Losing Yosryk ''' '''Death at the Hands of Demons Reborn from Heavens Family v. Oltanis Reunion Second Galactic War Xeno Wars Loss of Tail United Territories Organization Post Xeno Wars At Death's Door Legacy Trivia -Despite it says he's 55 upon death, he is really 55,000 years old when he died due to the long life span a Tretstonian Dragon has. Which also explains how he was able to be around for around 3000+ GRS years. -Originally Adrian was originally supposed to be married prior to the First Galactic War, but it was scrapped due to the Reformation from the Solanos Arc to the Royal Family Arc. -In the Solanos Arc, prior to it's reformation, Adrian was also supposed to usurp the role as Supreme Chancellor after marrying Haylin but once again the idea was scrapped with the reformationCategory:People Category:Republic Category:First Galactic War Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Demon Hunter Arc